


Valentine's Day at Luigis

by ashestoashesfan2012



Category: Ashes to Ashes
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashestoashesfan2012/pseuds/ashestoashesfan2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gene, Alex and their friends along with Molly and Nick are having a nice Valentine's Day dinner at Luigis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day at Luigis

**Author's Note:**

> Do not own Ashes or Ashes or Life on mars BBC and Kudos dose. I' am not making any money from this story. I do not own Wii Nintendo does. This is just for fun. The only thing I own is Nick who is Ray nephew and was in three of my other stories. This is UN beta'd so all mistakes are mine. This is set at Valentine's Day 2011. Notes in this story Nick has been living with Ray and Maya for a month since his parents died in a car crash.

Valentine's Day at Luigis  
Gene, Alex and their friends along with Molly and Nick are having a nice Valentine's Day dinner at Luigis. Do not own Ashes or Ashes or Life on mars BBC and Kudos dose. I' am not making any money from this story. I do not own Wii Nintendo does. This is just for fun. The only thing I own is Nick who is Ray nephew and was in three of my other stories. This is UN beta'd so all mistakes are mine. This is set at Valentine's Day 2011. Notes in this story Nick has been living with Ray and Maya for a month since his parents died in a car crash.  
It was a beautiful Valentine's Day and Luigi was having a Valentine's Day special. All the food and drinks where half off for the night which made the gang in the CID very happy about it. Molly and Nick were also happy about because it was their first Valentine's Day together.  
Molly and Nick  
"Nick I have been meaning asks you, how you like it down here in London now that you live here" asked Molly.   
"It is a lot bigger than Manchester is, and my new school has cooler teachers than my old one did. And your there so that makes it a lot more fun and cool to get through the day" Said Nick.   
"What about living with your uncle Ray and Maya now full time for the past month" asked Molly.   
"It was kind of rough at first but they have been very nice and good to me. And they give me space and time alone when I need it" Said Nick. Molly and Nick finish their dinner with some more light talk about school and other stuff.  
Ray and Maya  
"Am so proud of you for taking in Nick Ray" said Maya with a smile.   
"Well I could not see the poor kid going to live with people that he did not know.   
"And plus my Mum and Dad need to enjoy their golden years and not having raising another kid" said Ray.   
"Well Nick seems to like his new school and has made some new friends here beside Molly" said Maya.   
"Yeah but I think the only reason he like his new school is because she is there. And this school can do more lot of more day trips than his last one" stated Ray. Ray and Maya talk through the rest of their dinner about Nick and each other living together.  
Sam and Annie  
"Sam I was think maybe we should have a baby" said Annie.   
"Really your ready for us to one" asked Sam.   
"Yes we have been married for five yrs and seeing Alex with Gene junior for the last yr and a half. Has made me what one of our own even more" said Annie as she looked into Sam's eyes.   
"Well then what do you say we finishing dinner. Because we are going to need a lot of energy to start our baby making practices tonight" said Sam. Both finished their dinner quickly and paid the bill with fast goodbye to their friends both were out of Luigis fast.  
Gene and Alex  
"You know Gene I have been thinking since both we really did not do anything for big for each other on our shared birthday. Well other than make love to each other as the sun came up that morning and again that night. How about we go away this weekend to this place" said Alex as she took a brochure out of her handbag and gave it to Gene.   
"I told you about that thinking bolly but in this case you and your thinking have paid off. I think we should go my mum and Evan can watch Molly and Gene junior for us" said Gene as he looked at the brochure.   
"We can book the room when we get home" said Alex with sexy look in her eyes. Gene and Alex looked at the brochure together and pick the room that came with the spa package. Of course Gene said that he was going to be the one to give Alex a massage and not some hotel poof. And Alex told Gene right back that she be the one to give him his massage and not some hotel tart.  
Chris and Shaz  
"So Chris what do you say when we get home we play a sexy game" said Shaz with sexy smile.   
"Oh what one do you want to play tonight" asked Chris.   
"Tennis on the Wii but it will have lots of striping. That I hope you are going to be the only one doing" said Shaz.   
"Shaz I have been playing video games since I was kid. Am pretty much the master of video games" said Chris with a smug smile.   
"Well then be prepared to wipe that smug smile off your face when I beat tonight because. I have been practicing for the last month with girls and Molly" said Shaz.   
"What do you say we make a bet then if I win, you have to dress as my favorite video game character no matter how short or sexy the outfit she wears is" said Chris.   
"Ok but if I win you have to not only post it online that I beat you. But you have to say I am the best player of strip tennis at work in front of everyone "said Shaz.   
"Ok we have bet may the best man or woman win tonight" said Chris.  
Later on after the all the couples left Luigis and return their night was very eventful. At Gene and Alex's after they said goodnight to Evan and thank him for watching Gene junior. They said goodnight to both Molly and Gene junior and headed off to their room. Where they booked the room they wanted of that weekend when that was done Gene took Alex in his arms and make love to her. In Molly's room she was talking to Nick online before she went to bed.  
At Ray and Maya's house both were getting ready for bed. Maya came out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a smile. She climbed on to the bed and into Ray's arms. They were so caught up in their love making that they did not even care when poor Nick turn up his music or that it was rap music which they both hated just loud enough to tune them out.  
At Sam and Annie both were holding each other close after another bout of love making. They had made love twice since coming home from Luigis. They lay in bed for a few more minutes before they made love for a third time. Neither could believe how much they had sexual energy they had that night.  
At Chris and Shaz place Chris was down to just his underwear while Shaz was still in all of her clothes. Finally the game was over and Chris not only lost his underwear but had to pay up on part of his bet the rest would have to wait until the next day at work. He went over and fire up his laptop and posted online about his defeat on Wii tennis to his girlfriend. After he was done he walked back to her. When Shaz saw him nice and naked she took a little pity on him. And removed all of her clothes and pushed him down on the sofa where they made love.  
The End


End file.
